


Strength In Bemusement

by Amagifu



Series: Daily Balin [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Mushy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amagifu/pseuds/Amagifu
Summary: The prelude to @sdavid09 February Daily Prompt Challenge.Daily prompt #bonus:“You…you saved me. And you’re hurt! Why are you hurt?!”





	Strength In Bemusement

Daily prompt #bonus:  
“You…you saved me. And you’re hurt! Why are you hurt?!”

——-

Adrenaline spiked Balin’s breathing, as he reluctantly released his companion. Dwarves were not immune to faulty steps leading to their disappearance into chasms, but losing Dori that way was something he would avoid at all costs.  
Balin winced at the searing pain in his arm while Dori faced away, but he wasn’t quick enough to mask his expression when that gimlet gaze struck him.  
His companion simply stared at him, blinking rapidly, a long moment passing before he found his voice.  
“You…you saved me.”  
“Of course I saved you! I was not going to explain to Ori how his eldest brother simply vanished into that abyss!”  
“And you are hurt! Why are you hurt?!”  
Balin bristled. “I am fine.”  
“That wince says otherwise. You might disarm Thorin with your flippancy, but I know better.”  
“Not flippant, merely accepting.”  
“By cradling your arm like a porcelain doll? Let me see.”  
Balin turned a shoulder to Dori, shaking his head. “There is nothing to see.”  
Anger flashed on Dori’s face. “Will you for once stop being the stoic big brother to everyone and simply accept what is being offered?”  
“Dori...”  
“Blast you, this was not what I signed up for!”  
“Dori!”  
Silence settled as they both stopped, seething. Balin was surprised at himself, how reluctant he was to not show weakness. Not in front of Dori.  
Finally his companion sighed softly. “Please, Balin, just let me check you. Dwalin will forever remind me if I brought you back less than intact.”  
Balin snorted in agreement but relented, letting Dori gently shed his outer coat. Despite the care, his wince returned.  
“That shoulder again?”  
“Aye.”  
Dori’s hand hovered over the shoulder in question. “Slipped again?”  
Balin hummed in agreement. “It needs little excuse to, ever since Anzabulimar.”  
His companion gently laid one hand to each side of the afflicted shoulder. “You, my dear dwarf, are falling apart.”  
“Dwalin would readily agree with youaaaah!”  
Without warning, Dori deftly jerked both hands, the shoulder between them forced back into place. Balin’s eyes watered from the effort, but he managed to keep his outburst to that initial cry of painful surprise.  
He closed his eyes tightly for a moment, then slowly opened them to find Dori still standing close, bemusement smoothing his expression.  
Balin slowly exhaled with a little chuff, recognizing his own expression mirrored back to him. “Strongest dwarf, indeed.”  
Dori’s eyes crinkled with mischief. “I could re-dislocate that shoulder, to demonstrate.”  
“Ahhh, no, thank you, that will not be necessary.”  
Balin shook his head as Dori patted him in the good shoulder, then turned to pick up the bag he had flung aside. Watching him, Balin quietly thanked Mahal yet again for having their paths cross so many years ago.


End file.
